


Call me any time

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is away from home and phone calls are a way to relieve tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me any time

The black plastic was cool in Harry's hand; it wouldn't stay that way for long, he knew that. His ear would be burning as well. Very soon. The hotel room had a fan in the ceiling and it was running in the warm, southern afternoon. Harry cursed Dolohov for hiding in Georgia.

A buzzing sound. Once. Twice. Three times. Then a click and a very familiar voice and Harry let out a sigh of relief with a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

'Hello.' The familiar voice. Guarded as usual when he didn't know who he was talking to; always a polite distance. At times not so polite, when he wanted to make that particular impression.

'Hey, it's me. Harry.'

'Harry.' In that one word, his name, Harry heard all the pretence disappear and he could feel the shift in Draco's eyes even though he was far away, across an ocean.

'It's good to hear your voice too.'

There was a small pause and Harry imagined Draco realising that even through a phone with thousands of miles between them, Harry knew what he was thinking.

'I'm glad.' Again, so much in so few words and Harry found he was smiling and pressing the receiver to his ear.

'How are you doing, love?' he asked.

'Okay. Bored.' Another pause in which Harry heard a breath. Deep. 'Missing you.'

'I miss you too, Draco. I'm glad I'll only be gone a few more days. A week is a long time.'

'Yes.'

The slight emphasis was not lost on Harry and he smiled wider. Draco could hide so well, but not from him. And he may tease Harry that he was like an open book, but Draco didn't need to be open for Harry to know him. It made it more intimate. Like reading under the covers with a flash light.

'What are you doing now, my Angel?' Harry asked, teasing Draco a little with a pet name he never knew what to think of.

'Right now I'm rolling my eyes and wondering what I'm doing with someone who'd ever consider me angelic.'

'Ha-ha, very good. You know very well why I call you that. But what are you doing apart from that?'

'Nothing. You?'

'Looking for an idiot who hasn't realised the war is over. And right now I'm thinking about you and wishing you were next to me. It's hot here. I can hear crickets and birds and stuff.'

'Hot, eh? It's rainy here and evening and I have a fire going.' There was an almost wistful note to Draco's voice and Harry wondered briefly if it was for the heat or the company and then realised it was for the latter but Draco would insist it was the former.

'Fire sounds nice. Are you in bed then?'

'Yes. Are you naked?'

Harry chuckled softly; trust Draco to get to the point if he didn't. He liked stalling a bit and teasing his lover and he liked it even more when Draco reacted like this.

'Nearly. Are you?'

'Of course. I'm in bed and waiting for you to call.'

'Good boy.'

'Bah. I hate it when you call me that.'

'But you are, Draco. Especially when you do what I want...'

'As if I'd ever say no to this!' There was mock outrage in Draco's tone and again Harry found that he was smiling far too much. It was so good to hear this, just like being home.

'No, because you are completely insatiable and besides you don't want to face the consequences when I get home.'

'Don't be too sure of that.'

At that point, Harry caught a faint strain to Draco's voice and the topic for conversation was one that he knew could get his lover worked up.

'Are you touching yourself?'

'Of course I am.'

Harry chuckled. Ever shameless, his Draco. He reached for his own cock, hard just from knowing what Draco was doing, thousands of miles away.

'How?' His voice was getting demanding and took on a strain of its own. 'I will match it, then.'

Draco's voice made an appreciative hum and Harry could hear the bed creaking faintly through the phone. The bed he was on did the same when he shifted to get a better grip and he realised that had to be what Draco had done too.

'Slowly,' Draco's voice said. 'Like this: Up...down...up...down.

Harry moaned softly as he followed the rhythm Draco spoke in and the moan was echoed seconds later.

'Stroke the head each time,' Harry added, doing so himself. 'Imagine me doing it to you. I know just how you feel when I touch you. Hard and soft. I can almost feel the scent of you too.'

He was rewarded by a groan from Draco.

'Harry...' It was almost pleading. 'I miss you.'

Harry knew it was true too and was glad that Draco would admit that now. Perhaps he only would because of the situation and how needy he was, but that didn't make it any less true.

'I miss you too, lover.' Harry could hear his own voice sound strained now and propped the phone between shoulder and ear to free his other hand and cup his balls. It was a bit awkward, but worth it. He moaned again.

'What are you doing now?' Draco asked.

'Using both hands. The other one around my balls. Try it.'

A moan a few seconds later told Harry that he'd been heard.

'So good, Harry.'

'Mmm... Thinking about. Your mouth now. Want to feel it the second I get home.'

Another moan.

'Yes. Want to do that. Tear your clothes off and suck you dry.'

This time Harry groaned.

'Fuck. Draco. So close now.'

His voice was cracking and he was short of breath. There was panting in the other end too.

'Need. Harry...!'

Draco would be there in seconds now and Harry wanted to be there too and worked franticly to get there when he heard a loud moan and a small cry and the thought of Draco coming like that had him completely undone. He didn't know what Draco heard, far away, but he was vaguely aware of saying _something_.

They were both gasping now and Harry wished more than ever that he'd been there himself to feel Draco's arms around him like he always did after sex.

'When will you be home?'

Draco had asked that last time as well.

'Day after tomorrow.'

'That's too long.'

'I know, but that's not my choice and you know it.'

'I hate your job.'

'I know that, but I happen to like it and that's that.'

Silence.

'Draco?'

'Okay.'

A bit sulky then.

'I'll be there by eleven. And I want that blow-job so wait for me in the hall.'

'You wont call me tomorrow?'

'Not unless you want me to be delayed in coming home...'

'Don't call. Be here.'

'See you then, Angel.'

'See you, Harry.'

'And Draco?'

'Yes?'

'It will be a very long day when I get there...'

'Good.'  



End file.
